


Accidental Date

by MightyMunchlax



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, First Date, Kinda, fluff challenge, wingwoman alya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMunchlax/pseuds/MightyMunchlax
Summary: “Well…” She dragged out the vowel, and Marinette knew she was in deep trouble. “Nino got sick, and I didn’t want to be a third wheel, so…”“Alya, please tell me you’re coming!” Marinette pleaded, chest tightening in panic.“I can’t. I’m sick,” She offered up two fake coughs, and Marinette squealed anxiously.“Alya! You have to come! I can’t do this without you! You know how I am around Adrien!” She hissed, catching sight of a flashy silver vehicle. “Oh my gosh, he’s here! What do I do? What do I say? Alya, please help me!”“You’ll be fine. Take deep breaths, and try not to pass out, okay?”





	

 

            Spring was in full bloom in Paris as the students from College Francois Dupont climbed down the stairs after a long day of school. The weather was mild and perfect, leaving many in a good mood, especially Marinette. She stretched her arms high, breathing in the fresh air as she and Alya made their way out.

            “Why can’t the weather be like this all the time?” She sighed. “Hey, why don’t we go to that art festival at the Grand Palais this weekend? I hear the weather’s supposed to be beautiful.”

            “I’m down, but…” A mischievous grin Marinette knew too well crept across her friend’s face. “I know of someone else who might like to go.” She wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pointed to where Adrien and Nino were walking together, chatting casually.

            “B-But I-I, we, he, uh,” Marinette felt her face burn red, and Alya sighed, shaking her head.

            “Alright, fine, I’ll rope Nino in, and we can all go as a group, but don’t think for a moment I’m not going to leave you alone with him every chance I get,” She winked, and Mari nodded sheepishly. “Hey, Nino, Adrien, wait up!”

            The two paused, turning curiously in response to her call, waiting patiently while they approached. Marinette felt her heart beat accelerate as Adrien met her gaze and smiled, and she felt very grateful that Alya was able to keep her cool when all she could do was offer up a nervous smile of her own. When it came to Adrien, every intelligent portion of her brain melted into a puddle.

            “Yo, what’s up, ladies?” Nino asked with a friendly beam.

            “Marinette and I were just talking about going to the art exposé this weekend, and we thought it would be more fun if more friends joined us,” She explained smoothly.

            “I’ve heard a lot about that! I think it sounds fun,” Adrien grinned. “What do you think, Nino?”

            “Yeah, sounds cool,” He nodded. “Maybe we can get ice cream afterward.”

            “Great! Sounds like a plan. Why don’t we all meet there around say…noonish?” Alya tapped her chin.

            “Awesome, see you guys then,” Adrien waved as he headed for the silver limo waiting patiently for him on the curb.

            “Bye, Adri…en,” Marinette sighed dreamily, continuing to wave long after the car pulled away until Alya slapped her hand down. She and Nino exchanged an eye roll before he started off toward home.

            “I expect more talking out of you on Saturday. If you’re going to marry him someday, you better learn how to hold a conversation with him,” Alya chided, and Marinette offered up a guilty laugh.

            “Do you really think we’ll get married one day?” She asked, bubbling with excitement, and her friend couldn’t help but laugh.

            “Girl, you need to get a grip,” She shook her head, linking her arm through Marinette’s as they walked toward the bakery, giggling about the next day.

 Marinette vowed to herself that she would talk to Adrien no matter what! She needed to be confident in herself if she was going to get Adrien to like her. But that sweet, non-assuming smile of his and those eyes- Ugh, she was getting nervous just thinking about it!

The next morning as Alya brushed her teeth, she received a text from Nino proclaiming that he was too sick to go, but that “they should enjoy it without him,” and a cunning smile spread across her lips. Perhaps Nino should share his virus…

“Alya? Hey, what’s up?” Adrien answered after a few rings.

“Nino text me that he’s come down with a cold, and the dirty beggar shared it with me,” She explained, doing her best sick voice.

“Oh no! So, should we cancel our plans?” He sounded mildly disappointed.

“Why don’t you and Marinette go together? I know she was really looking forward to it, and you two don’t often get the chance to hang out,” She smirked, adding a cough for good measure.

“True, but you don’t think it’ll be weird with just the two of us do you?” He asked worriedly.

“No way, Mari is super cool once you get to know her,” She pitched, and to her delight, he took the bait.

“Alright, hope you feel better soon!”

“Thanks, Adrien,” She croaked, hanging up and biting back a smile. Marinette was going to kill her, but she’d be damned if she wasn’t doing everything in her power to get those two together.

A couple hours later, Marinette paced around the outside of the Grand Palais while she waited for the others. It wasn’t like Alya to be late, and she would definitely need her friend’s backup for when Adrien arrived. She pulled out her phone and dialed her number quickly.

“Hey, girl,” Alya answered.

“Are you almost here?” Mari asked, kicking at the ground with her foot.

“Is Adrien around?” Her friend asked.

“Uh, no, just me,” Mari’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Well…” She dragged out the vowel, and Marinette knew she was in deep trouble. “Nino got sick, and I didn’t want to be a third wheel, so…”

“Alya, please tell me you’re coming!” Marinette pleaded, chest tightening in panic.

“I can’t. I’m sick,” She offered up two fake coughs, and Marinette squealed anxiously.

“Alya! You have to come! I can’t do this without you! You know how I am around Adrien!” She hissed, catching sight of a flashy silver vehicle. “Oh my gosh, he’s here! What do I do? What do I say? Alya, please help me!”

“You’ll be fine. Take deep breaths, and try not to pass out, okay?”

“No, don’t you dare hang up!” She growled, but soon the line went dead, and she glared down at her phone in frustration. Adrien was approaching. What should she do? Say hi? Wave? Both? Neither? She couldn’t breathe. This wasn’t going to work. She’d probably pass out on him, or throw up on his shoes then he’d never want to speak to her again!

“Hey, Marinette,” He waved cheerfully, and she felt her brain actually malfunctioning.

“H-Hey…Hi, um, Adrien…hey,” She squeaked, clasping her hands in front of her to keep them from fidgeting.

“Nino and Alya are both sick, so it looks like it’s just us,” He shrugged as if it couldn’t be helped, though he didn’t seem to mind being alone with her. That was a good sign, right?

“Uh, y-yeah, Alya, she just, I- we just got off the phone,” She kicked herself mentally as his eyebrows furrowed.

“I-Is it alright? It won’t be weird for you if it’s just us, will it?” He winced.

“N-No! No, no, no! I-It’s fine, really,” She nodded, swallowing hard. “So, uh, shall we go in?”

“Yeah,” He smiled, gesturing her ahead politely.

They walked together in silence for a while, both too awkward to know what to say to the other to make conversation. Marinette could feel her heart pounding in her ears as she desperately racked her brain for something to say, but every time she tried to speak, the words stuck to the tip of her tongue. What if she said something lame? Or said something too personal about him and made him think she was some crazy stalker! No, she couldn’t let that happen. Oh, how she wished Alya were here!

“So, you’re a pretty good artist, right?” He cleared his throat after a while. “I-I’ve only ever seen a few of your sketches, but you’re really good.” She felt her heart skip a beat happily at the compliment.

“Uhh, I’m not _that_ good. I mean, I like to sketch, and I doodle all the time during class, but, um, thank you,” She stared at her shoes, awkwardly lacing her fingers together in front of her. “W-What about you? Your dad is an amazing artist.”

“Unfortunately, I’m too much like my mom in that aspect,” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I can barely draw a straight line.”

“But you’re very musically talented. You play piano,” She pointed out, cheeks flushing scarlet when he tilted his head slightly. Too personal.

“Yeah, I guess that’s one thing I got from my dad. He’s way better than me though,” He shrugged.

“I-I’d love to hear you play sometime,” She smiled. Now it was his turn to blush.

“I’ll make sure to practice hard. I’d hate to disappoint you,” He said shyly.

“You’d never disappoint me! I-I mean, I’m sure you’re great,” She insisted.

“Thanks,” He smiled.

Conversation gradually became easier as they browsed through rows of sculptures and paintings, discussing color schemes and scenery in many pieces they passed. As nervous as she was, Marinette was grateful to her friend for backing out and giving her this opportunity to be alone with him. It wasn’t often that she got to monopolize his attention without someone else butting in, and listening to his thoughts about the deeper meaning of art only gave her more reasons to love him; he was surprisingly romantic about many things, and she hated when it was over. Adrien, being the caring young gentleman she adored, offered to take her home to ensure she made it safely, and she had to keep herself from squealing in delight as he held the car door open for her.

“Thanks for this,” She said, clasping her hands together in her lap as his driver steered them in the direction of her house.

“We’re going the same way, so it’s the least I can do,” He waved it away. “Besides, I like hanging out with you. We should do this more often.”

“R-Really?” She squeaked. “I-I mean, I like you too, no, I like, um, just, I mean, I agree.” She clamped her mouth shut and turned to look out the window in shame. Everything was going so smoothly too!

“So, how about next weekend? I’ve got a photoshoot in the morning, but maybe we could catch a movie in the afternoon,” He suggested casually, forgiving her fumblings, or perhaps just ignoring them.

“Uh, yeah! Maybe Alya and Nino will be well enough by then too,” She added.

“Nah, I think those two like each other. We should give them time alone, don’t you think?” He winked as they pulled up to the curb outside the bakery. “Just you and me?” He extended his fist to her with a smile, and after a moment, she touched her fist to his and nodded.

“Yeah, just us,” She agreed, and he climbed out and offered a hand to help her.

“See you at school,” He waved, and Marinette watched as the car pulled away, waving briefly before stepping into the side door and melting against it.

“I think that was technically a first date,” Tikki giggled in her ear.

“An _accidental_ first date,” Mari added pointedly, but the thought still made her heart flutter because she’d actually been coherent enough to warrant a second date in his eyes. Smiling to herself, she rushed up the stairs to call Alya and give her every single detail and to thank her for setting it up, determined that in the future, she’d ask him out on a real one.

 

* * *

Author's Notes

In light of recent events, Ladyserendipitous on tumblr issued a fluff challenge for all content creators, so this is my submission. Might do some shorter ones cause this was just a drabble idea I already had and wanted to write, so now it exists. 

Alya is the ultimate wingwoman! 

Couple updates on some other works: I'm halfway through chapter 2 of A Mile in My Shoes, I've just been a bit busy and have put it off. I've started working on chapter 13 of LC already, and let me tell you it's already too much angst. 

Let me know what you thought of this! I know a lot of people are very scared and worried about the future, and only time will tell how things will end up. All I can say is breathe, keep going, and never give up. :) 

 


End file.
